Dreams and Songs
by Yuki-sama12
Summary: Prim had left the insane asylum and already she's feeling strange. When her sister becomes missing and her ring glows she finds herself transported to her favorite game. Dragon Age. She searches to find what little she has and hopes to gain more than she ever dreamed of. Zevran/Amell/Cousland and Alistair/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Primrose Amell walked from the mental institute after her appointment with her doctor. They had said her illness had gone away and she was good to go, no more appointments with the doctor. After she had gotten out she had died her hair blue and re-pierced her ears. She felt like herself again but yet her heart was still aching. Maybe it was the fact that she knew deep inside she was still mentally ill or maybe it was the thought of never being able to see her lover Zevran again. Prim gazed down at her finger where Zev's gift to her lay. It was a silver leafed band that wrapped around her finger and enveloped the blue stone in the middle. She didn't expect it but he had kissed her passionately, slipped the ring on her finger, and left her standing there speechless. No matter, she needed to catch the bus and head home before her sister started to worry about her.

Prim's phone rang.

She sighed and flipped it open,"Yes?"

"Hey Prim its Bree."

"Bree, I'm catching the bus now what do you want?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing, just not having a very good day. I just want to get home before it gets any worse."

"Is it that guy that you told me about?" She asked.

"Bree, it's nothing, don't concern yourself with me." Prim said softly.

"Alright, hey how about you come on tour with me." She said. "I know I've been busy but maybe we could go out to lunch or dinner later?" She asked.

Prim sighed,"I don't know. I don't like traveling."

"Alright since the tour is tomorrow, how about you decide what to do, nothing else today is about you." She said.

"Alright, I'll think about. I got to go now Bree, my bus is here." she said before closing the phone and running up onto the bus. It was kind of crowded and everyone turned to look at her and her blue hair which made her roll her eyes and find a seat.

The bus road for a few hours and the radio was turned on and there was a weather alert of a storm.

Prim looked out at the oncoming cloud's and pulled at her earrings making her wince. "Why did it have to be today, and now?" she whispered as she looked away and stared down at her ring. It seemed to be slightly glowing.

There was another broadcast that a singer's home had been broken into and she had been kidnapped. But the name was what hit Primrose. "Brianna Summers, age 17, brown hair and green eyes. Her door was busted down and apparent signs of a struggle, blood was found on the floor but there has been no sign of a body or death. If there has been anyone who has found anything please call your local police station."

Prim covered her mouth with her hand as tears welled in her eyes. She pulled out her phone and tried calling Bree."Please pick up sis, please."

"Hey this is Brianna, I'm not here right now but please leave a message after the tone." She heard the beep.

"Fuck!" she cursed as she nearly tossed the phone out the window. Prim sighed and thunder rumbled in the distance. But at the moment it didn't even make her wince. She stood up,"Let me out. I want to get off."

The man looked at her but nodded and let her off.

Prim let her tears fall as she ran onto the sidewalk. She was going to find Bree, that she knew. Though didn't notice that the further she walked to their home the more her ring glowed.

Blood drops were on the floor leading from the door to her vanity. The glass was broke and scattered around. Her house was a mess, things were smashed and thrown around, there seemed to have been quite a struggle. The rain roared outside and lightening flashed.

Prim screamed and fell to her knees, covering her ears with her hands. Her eyes squeezed shut as tears spilled down her cheeks."Please, please, I just want to be with Bree." she whispered as the ring filled the room with a bright blue light and Prim's fell over, her world becoming dark.

….

When she woke she was in a forest, instead of her home. It was a swamp and it looked vaguely familiar.

Prim shakily stood to her feet looking around, her body shivering from the cold. All she was wearing was a pair of blue shorts, a blue top that stopped just below her breasts and a white button up shirt. She was wearing her brown leather boots that stopped at her knees. She usually kept a knife in there for protection and she pulled it out cautiously."Why do I get the feeling I'm not alone here?"

There was moment in the bushes and she saw a creature than came and attacked her.

Prim yelped at the ugly thing. She lashed out with her knife and cut a mark into the rotted flesh of her cheek. Prim gagged and backed up a little as she recognized the creature from her favorite video game, Dragon Age.

More creatures came ad attacked her. She was quickly becoming outnumbered.

Prim screamed and fell to her knees as they pulled at her arms."I don't want to die this way!"she screamed as she began enveloped in a very dark red fire that swirled around her and turned every darkspawn around her to ash.

As she passed out she could see people coming towards her and reaching for her before her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prim suddenly felt someone shaking her awake. "Prim get up. It's time to get up." She heard Bree say. She opened her eyes and say her sister smiling at her, her wavy brown hair had cascaded over her shoulders as she looked at her. "Good morning, Prim."

Prim looked confused."Good morning sis."

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, I guess I just had a strange dream. But how did I get home?" Prim asked.

"You road the bus, silly. Now come on and get dressed." She said standing up and walking in the other room. "It looks like it's gonna storm today." she called. It was rainy, surprisingly, as dark clouds like the ones she had seen in her dream were coming. Prim had a bad feeling and heard something break in the room Bree was in as thunder boomed and a high pitched scream came then died.

"BREE!" Prim yelled and got up from the bed and ran out the door.

The room was the same like in her dream. The furniture was broken or thrown, the glass mirror was broken and the pieces were scattered. Everything was the same and Bree's body was nowhere to be found.

….

Prim screamed and sat straight up shivering uncontrollably.

"Whoa!" A man said almost falling back."It's ok, you're safe now." He said, placing a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Get away from me you bastard!" she snapped as she pulled away from him.

"Now that's just hurtful." the man said playfully then frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Now why the fuck would I be alright?! I lost my damn sister, I was teleported somewhere I thought never fucking existed and was attacked by darkspawn! Why ask just a dumb ass question like that?" she asked angrily.

He frowned. "I'm sorry." He said.

"I don't need apologies. I need to go home and find my sister." she said glaring at the man

The man sighed. "Well where did you come from?" he asked.

Prim looked annoyed."Charlotte."

The man looked at her curiously. "Where is that?" he asked.

"On Earth, a whole different world than this one." she said softly.

The man looked at her then shrugged. "Alright, well we're in Ferelden at Ostagar, and you're a Grey Warden." he said softly.

"Excuse me, I'm a what? Did you just say I was a fucking Grey Warden?" she asked.

The man sighed. "When we found you, you were infected with the taint and you were dying and so we put you through the joining and you survived along with another warden."

Prim grabbed him by the throat digging her fingernails into his skin."What right did _you_ have to decide my fate?"

"Because _I_ decided." A man with dark hair said walking in the tent. "You were dying and we had no choice."

"You could've just let me die. It's going to happen sooner or later, why not now?"

"Because of what you did, you turned those darkspawn to ash." the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Duncan, and this is Alistair." he said motioning to the blonde haired man.

Prim crossed her arms over her chest."I already know your names. Alistair Theirin, son of King Maric. Half-brother of Cailan."

Alistair's eyes widened and his face grew pale. "H-How do you know that?" he asked.

"I just know, you don't need to know how." she said annoyed. "And Duncan, Senior member of the order. I think you were from Highever. Oh and one more thing about Alistair, you have a great passion for cheese."

Alistair managed to smirk. "Yes that's true." Duncan sighed. "Well now that you're awake the king requests our presence." he said walking out.

Prim sighed and followed after him."This blows."

….

(After the Meeting)

"So you three know what you are doing?" Duncan asked. Alex (The other recruit) and Alistair nodded.

"Yea, Yea, I already know what I'm fucking doing. I already know that everyone is going to die but some people because Loghain betrays Cailan and leaves him on the battlefield

Duncan glared at her but Alistair looks at her worried. "Any way I shall go and you'll go lite the beacon." "Duncan! Maker watch over you." Alistair called to the elder man who nodded.

"Maker protect us all." she said before pulling on Alistair's arm. "I'm going to say this now. You can't save him, there's nothing you can do to stop what's coming. I'm truly sorry this is going to happen but you have to stay strong in here." she said softly, placing a hand over his heart. "Now let us go." she said pulling away and walking forward.

'I hope Loghain dies for this.' She could hear Bree's voice in the back of her mind.

"Oh trust me, he will. By Alistair's hand of course." she said aloud.

Alex looked at her curiously. "Who are you talking to?"

"The voice inside my head of course." she said smiling creepily at him

"Oh lovely." he said. "Next you'll be going and stripping into your smalls and running around." he said jokingly.

Prim laughed,"I could do that now." she said tugging at the buttons on her shirt.

Alistair and Alex blushed. "Uhh, no thanks." the senior warden said blushing.

"Thought so." she said buttoning it back. "Let's get this over with."

Alex nodded weakly and walked forward.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prim sighed as they walked through the Kocari wilds. It had been awhile since the battle of Ostagar and Duncan and Cailan had died. Alistair was not taking it well and Prim understood. She wasn't always a bitch.

As they exited the wilds and went on the road she noticed a Mabari hound run up to her.

"Oh, hey there little guy, what is a cute puppy like you doing in a place like this."

"And that _puppy_ brought trouble." Alistair said pointing to the darkspawn ahead." Alex nodded and pulled out his daggers.

Prim laughed,"That's nothing. Now if I can just remember how to do that spell." she said as she began concentrating really hard on catching on fire.

Morrigan sighed and threw her hands out throwing a huge fire ball at them and killing several and wounding the others even as they came after.

Suddenly Prim became engulfed in that fire again and she ran forward, turning darkspawn to ash.

Alistair and Alex watched as all the darkspawn were dead within seconds.

"There we go, all done. Now where's my handsome puppy?" she asked looking around.

The hound was peeing on one of his kills and trotted over to her when he was done.

"Hey there baby. You have a nice piss?" she asked, petting the Mabari's head.

He barked happily seeming to say yes.

"I'm going to call you puppy. Do you want to come with us?" she asked

He barked happily. "Great now we have a dog and Alistair is still the dumbest person in our group." Morrigan scowled.

"Awwww, sorry Alistair doesn't appeal do your liking. Why don't you get the fuck over it because this is the Prim party not the Morrigan party."

Alistair managed to smirk at the scowl on the witches face. 'I wonder do you trust her. She seems... secretive.' Bree's voice asked when the same thing had happened in her play through.

Prim sighed and looked at Morrigan.

'She seems quite like you.' She remembered when she had said that Prim had gotten upset and tackled her in a play fight. Thinking about it made Prim a little upset and miss her.

"We should finish heading to Lothering." she said sadly.

Alex touched her shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Alex." she snapped.

The dark haired warden nodded weakly and followed after her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The group arrived in Lothering an hour later and Prim leaned heavily on Alistair's shoulder."I've never walked that much in my life."

Alex chuckled. "Well we're here now." He said smoothing her hair down.

Prim slapped her hand away and moved away from him. "Let's go and head for the chantry. I want to do some quests before I pass out."

Alex nodded.

Prim stumbled down the slope and headed for the chantry.

(Later that day)

Prim fell back into the grass breathing heavily."I need some water."

Alistair handed her a skin. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded and chugged the water hungrily.

"What's your past like since you know all about mine."

Prim looked at him from the ground."Uh, what do you wish to know?"

Alistair shrugged and sat beside her. "Anything you want to tell me." He then thought for a moment. "Who's Bree?"

"My sister." she whispered. "How do you know her name?"

"You... uh, called out her name."

"When?" she asked.

"At Ostagar and when we camped a few days ago." He admitted.

Prim sighed,"I tend to talk in my sleep very often. I guess it couldn't hurt to inform you of my past."

Alistair smiled slightly and listened.

"Well I moved into an orphanage after a couple found me wandering around my mothers dead body. I was ten at that time and I had no idea where I came from. All I had was a necklace that named me Primrose Amell. After that I became friends with Bree who's mother adopted me and raised me like her own before she died. Me and Bree were 15. That's when I started to go insane. I started having strange dreams of lighting, death and other horrible things. I broke things, cut myself." She said lifting the sleeve of her shirt, showing him the scars that lined her arm."I was sent a mental clinic I guess and wasn't let out for two years. I finally became better with the help of my sister and my boyfriend."

"Did you ever hurt her or anyone else?"

"Never. Just myself and objects.". She said softly

Alistair looked at her. "What happened to her? I mean you sound like something bad happened to her."

"She went missing and I'm worried sick about her" she said tears welding in her eyes.

"But why would someone go after her?" He wondered aloud

"She is a professional singer. And she's so beautiful."

Alistair touched her shoulder. "Were you close to her?"

"She's my only friend." She whispered

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He said then thought for a moment. "What if she came here as well?"

"Then I'd need to find her as soon as possible."

"I'll help if you'd like." He said.

She nodded and smiled."That would be very kind of you. Though not many people show me kindness considering how I look."

"What your blue hair? I think it makes you unique and interesting." He said smirking.

"It's not my natural hair color. And its more than just my hair that puts people off."

"Oh? I think it fits you." Alex said ruffling her hair.

Prim looked at him annoyed."All it says is that I'm different than the rest of you. That's why I did it, to tell people that I'm not them"

"Well it is good. People need to be different sometimes." He said Alistair agreed, she remembered Bree had said the same exact thing after she dyed her hair.

Prim clutched her heart and stood up from the ground."I wish to go now my prince." She said as she began to walk away.

Alistair looked at her curiously but nodded. "Alright then. Goodnight."

Prim went into her tent and curled into a ball, silent sobs wracked her small body.

(Morning)

"So where do you want to go today?" Alistair asked as he handed her a bowl of stew.

Prim didn't get a lot of sleep and it showed in how her shoulders slumped, her gray eyes seeming dull and lifeless. Bags Hung from her eyes and her blue hair was styled over her face.

"The fucking circle, if you're so curious." She snapped

Alistair held up his hands in defense. "Sorry for asking."

"You better be." She said dipping the spoon into the stew. "I want everyone up and ready to go bf noon."

Alistair nodded. "Well someones in a bad mood." Leliana said.

"Wouldn't you be if nightmares kept you the fuck awake almost all night?" Prim growled.

Leliana held her hands up, seeming to backing down.

Prim looked away slightly annoyed and sat down by the fire.

Alex sat beside her. "You alright?" he asked.

Prim sighed and laid her head on his shoulder."Actually I'm not but I'll be fine in due time."

A;ex nodded. "So we wait." He paused. "How about you tell me about yourself." he said.

"Well I'm 5" tall with blue hair and gray eyes." she said frowning slightly

"I mean like where did you come from and your family." He said.

Prim sighed."I came from Charlotte and I have a sister named Bree."

"Does she also have blue hair?" he asked twirling a lock of her blue hair.

"No, she has brown hair. This isn't even my natural hair." she said

He looked at her curiously. "What color is your hair then?"

"Midnight black." she whispered.

"I hear that's a beautiful black." he said smiling at her, not knowing he was flirting.

She smiled weakly,"I guess, but it's no where near as beautiful as yours."

Alex blinked and laughed. "Please, my hair isn't that nice. It's annoying and can be a pain, that's why I keep it short." he said playing with a strand of his hair.

Prim giggled and started to play with his hair."I find it lovely. So soft and silky. Such nice hair for a man. Women should swoon on their feet at the sight of you and your hair. I mean you have a nice body and a very handsome face, with your sexy hair to top it all off." she said smiling as she messed his hair up and stood to her feet.

Alex laughed and stood on his feet as well. "We're going now."

"Yes, we shall go-" she stopped and sneezed "Now." she said rubbing her nose.

Alex looked at her and felt her head. "You've got a fever. Stay here while me and Alistair go and get the mages."he said.

"No, I'm going. It's just allergies, I'll be fine." she said annoyed.

Alex shook his head. "Nope, you are staying here. We'll be back soon." he said and walked away with a few others.

Prim frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and snuck after them.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(In the Fade)

Prim woke to find herself sleeping in her room in her bed.

"Odd, don't remember coming home." she said crawling from the bed.

She heard someone in the kitchen cooking.

"Bree? Is that you?" she asked as she walked from the room and made her way to the source of the noise.

She saw Zevran in the kitchen cooking. "Ah, Mi amour." He said. "Your sister is still in bed. She's had a rough week with singing and her tour. She barely had any sleep."

Prim smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck."Well that means a little alone time for us."

"Perhaps." he said and pulled her up and sat her on the table. "Tell me, what do you have in mind."

She wrapped her legs around his waist."Maybe a little love making."

Zev smirked and pushed her down and pulled down his pants teasing her with his thick manhood. "Is this what you want?" he asked.

"It's what I'll always want from you. I love you." she said softly.

He smirked and pushed hard into her.

Prim moaned softly, digging her pointed nails into his shoulder blades.

Zevran pushed harder and harder into her, making her orgasm around him.

"Oh Maker!" she cried out, clinging to him as she shuddered slightly.

Zevran groaned and spilled inside her core.

"It's been awhile Zev. How did you get out of the institution?" she asked, kissing the curve of his neck, making her sniff him like she usually did. But he didn't smell like himself, he smelled musky and like one of the demons from her dreams.

"After you left they let me out not too long after that. Bree allowed me to come live with you and watch the house while she's out doing what she does." he said.

"That's odd. Bree's never met you." she said pulling away.

Zevran chuckled. "You introduced us." he said touching her cheek. "Don't you remember?"

"Actually I don't remember. And since when did you stop wearing cologne? You smell weird." she said moving away from him.

"It's early in the morning." he said as he pulled up his pants. Bree walked out and stretched. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Somethings off here. No matter what time it was in the institution you always smelled good even when I came in the middle of the night. And you Bree, you never sleep in unless I force you to."

Bree looked at her confused then shook her head. "Come on Rose, sit." she said sitting her down.

Prim pushed away from her."You've haven't called me that since mom died! You guys aren't Bree and Zev! Get the fuck out of my head!" she yelled.

The demons growled and attacked her. "Selfish brat! We give you what you want and you throw it back in our face! Well how about this?" Bree suddenly turned into Alex, his naked body, his nice muscles suddenly pushing up against her body holding her hands above her head as he kissed her neck hard.

Prim whimpered and tried to pull away."I don't even understand this one! I don't even like Alex like that!"

'Alex' smiled and pushed her on the table forcing himself into her, giving her waves of pleasure as he entered her.

"Damn you! Get out of me!" she screamed.

'Alex ' suddenly flipped her over and pushed deep within her core hard, pounding in and out of her over and over, slapping her ass every few times.

Prim dug her fingers into the table."Fuck you!" she moaned

'Zev' smirked and Alex held her up and he pushed into her front as Alex kept at the back.

Prim moaned loudly,"I hate you both! Why are you fucking with my head!"

"We want you Prim." Zevran said in her ear. "We need you to stay with us, we will do anything." Alex said after him huskily in her ear.

"Well I don't want to stay here with you in the fade!" she yelled as she tried pulling away from them.

Zevran frowned and Alex pulled out of her and grabbed a knife.

Prim felt tears sting her eyes."Please! Just let me go!"

Alex frowned and went to strike her but a blast behind him burnt him to a crisp. Zevran pushed her to the ground but another blast came and killed him.

Prim scrambled to her feet and looked at her savior.

There stood a 5"3' women with long curly black hair and gray eyes. She was wearing long dark robes and she held a wooden staff in her hands. She looked so much like Prim that it was unreal.

"Prim, Oh your hurt are you?" she asked walking over to the young girl and looking her over."Seems that your uninjured."

Prim moved the woman's hands away."Who are you?" she asked.

The elder women smiled and touched Prim's cheek. "I'm your mother dear, your real one, the one that took you to Earth and swiped your memory with my dieing breath just so I could save you from those dreadful Templars. They knew you were a threat and they were going to execute you. And I would not stand for them killing an innocent girl who fights the demons and fights the magic in her blood. Your father stayed because he was on those wretched Templars side. Oh baby girl, I'm glad you've turned out well. You've made it home at last." she said.

Prim frowned."You think everything turned out well! Are you fucking insane in the head because I went threw hell after you took me to Earth! They put me in a mental institution because of my awful dreams! I cut myself and broke and beat myself up just so I could find relief to all the fucking in her confusion! Mom! How the fuck could you leave me!"

She sighed. "Bree is here and you need to go and find her. Get out and help your friends." she said walking away.

Prim felt tears fall from her eyes and she looked at the ground for a moment before looking around for a pedestal.

When she found it she placed her hand on it and was sent to another dream, a tavern. "Prim!" she looked behind her to see Alex waving at her and jogging over to her.

"Um, hello Alex. What are ya doing in a tavern?" she asked.

"This isn't my dream." He said.

"Oh, so you found a way out? What a smart man you are!" she said smiling."But who's dream is it?"

Alex shrugged then said. "Leliana's." he said as he pointed to the sister who was sitting by a woman she was holding hands with.

Prim looked at Leliana than back at Alex. Her face turned a little pink as she remembered her own nightmare."Uh, have you talked to her yet?"

Alex shook his head. "No."

"And why not? We need to get the party out of here now." she said turning a little pinker as she stared at his body.

Alex looked at her curiously. "You ok?"

"Of course I am. It's just a little hot in here." she said looking away and back at the female couple.

Leliana looked up at them. "Oh Prim Alex! I'm so glad you're here. This is Marjolaine." She said. Alex smiled and waved at her. Marjolaine smiled at him.

"Yea, sure, that's defiantly Marjolaine."

Leliana looked at her. "That was a little mean."

"Well I'm just saying that how do we know that's Marjolaine? Does she look the same, smell the same, act the same?"

Leliana frowned and looked at her lover, then back and her face paled. "This isn't real..." she said weakly.

"Nope, not at all. That fake Marjolaine is a demon." Prim said glaring at the dark haired women.

"Leliana, darling?" The woman asked. Leliana leaned in and brushed her lips against her's before plunging a dagger in her gut, killing her.

Prim sighed and looked at the dead women."I'm sorry Leliana."

Leliana nodded and looked at Alex who was blushing.

Prim giggled and pinched the man's cheeks."Who's the adorable little blushing Alex? Two kissing girls too much for you?"

"I.. uh, please lets go." he said weakly stumbling away.

Prim looked at Leliana,"After you."

She smiled weakly and walked forward. They found themselves in a dream without the sister.

"Alex, where did she go? And where are we?" Prim asked as she clung to his arm.

Alex shrugged and walked forward. They found Alistair playing with a few small children.

Prim sighed,"Uh, hello there Ali, whatcha doing here?"

Alistair looked over at them. "Alex, Prim. It's good to see you." he said "Alistair." a woman with light brown hair came out. "Alistair, who's your friends?" she asked.

"I'm Prim and this is Alex, prepare to die demon." Prim said looking at her with a deadly expression.

Alistair stood between them. "Prim, Goldanna isn't a demon, she's my sister!" "Alistair please listen this isn't real! You're in the fade! the circle, remember?" Alex said. "I... can't..."

Prim sighed and punched Alistair in the side of the head. "You remember now?"

Alistair glared at her, but Alex held him back. "Prim now!"

Prim smiled and took her knife from her book and impaled it through Goldanna's head. She laughed as the demon fell to the ground dead."How about now Ali?"

Alistair looked down at the demon and said. "This was a dream." he said softly.

"Yup, and we just saved you. Sorry about hitting you, thought it would work." she said rubbing the spot where she hit him.

Alistair nodded. "It's alright." he said. Alex released him. "We better get the next one."

Prim nodded and walked back toward the pedestal."You guys ready?"

Alex and Alistair nodded.

She touched an island and was teleported to another dream.

They found themselves in the circle, Wynne was standing over dead apprentices and mages alike. "I failed them." she said nearly crying.

"Wynne, you haven't failed them, their not dead yet. We still have time to save them, but you have to wake up from this dream."Prim said touching the elder mage's shoulder.

"How can you be so optimistic? Can you not see their dead?!" She said snapping her hand towards the dead bodies. "Wynne, please believe us, this is a dream." Alex said touching the elderly mages shoulder.

"Please Wynne, you have to wake up, we have to save them or they will die." Prim said softly.

Wynne nodded and stood. "Alright, I'll trust you." Suddenly the bodies grabbed her hand. "Don't go Wynne. Please stay and sleep."

"Back off demons, she wishes to go with us." Prim growled.

The demon growled and the others began to get up and attack. Alex pulled out his daggers and started striking. "Prim get out of here. We'll hold them off." "Find the demon and destroy it!" Wynne said shooting another demon.

Prim looked a little worried but did as she was told and ran to the pedestal touching the middle island and disappearing to the final battle. "I really hate your kind." she said as she approached the demon.

"As I hate when prisoners come and get free, but play time is over." The demon said growling at her.

Prim pulled her staff from her back and pointed it towards the demon."Well this prisoner wasn't going to play your stupid games."

The demon growled and transformed into an Ogre. The battle had started.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Prim, Wynne, Alex, Leliana, and Alistair walked out of the tower. They had just defeated Uldred and everyone was tired, their muscled sore, and some wounds as well.

Prim looked down at her hands, feeling her stomach twist into knots."Uh I'll be right back, I need to investigate something in the woods." she said before bolting into the trees and throwing up on the ground.

"You alright?" Alex asked from behind her.

She nodded and threw up again."Must have been something I ate." she whispered as she clutched her stomach.

Alex frowned and pulled her up and gently touched her forehead with her's.

Prim blushed a little,"What are you doing?"

Alex smiled and pulled away. "Just what I had thought. A high fever." he said wiping his forehead. "Wynne can help with that."

"I'm fine. I just ate something wrong. I knew those mushrooms weren't appropriate to eat." she said smiling weakly and walking ahead of Alex.

Alex laughed and took her hand in his and walked over to Wynne and she handed him a small vile. Alex turned to Prim. "Here you go."

Prim shook her head,"I don't want it."

Alex pouted and looked at her like a kicked puppy.

"Sorry dude, but I'm not sick. Just an upset stomach." she said annoyed

Alex sighed. "Fine, but if it gets worse please take it." he said handing it to her before walking over to his tent.

Prim rolled her eyes and looked at the vile, before throwing it into the fire and walking into her own tent.

(Later that night)

Prim shivered uncontrollably as she tried to relax her beating heart from her nightmare. Tears ran down her cheeks as silent sobs wracked her body. 'Can't they just leave me alone.' she thought to herself.

Suddenly she hear movement in the woods.

She wiped her tears away as she crawled from her tent and made her way towards the sound.

She walked deep in the forest and found someone standing in the shadows.

"Hello, who's there?" she asked. "Please come out, I don't have the energy to fight you."

"Prim?" A familiar Antivan voice said as Zevran stepped out of the shadows.

"Zev?" she asked weakly.

Zevran ran up to her and pulled her into a rough, loving kiss.

Prim nearly melted at the feel of his lips on hers. Her pale arms wrapped around his neck and she shivered slightly.

Zevran pulled away. "Prim, I've missed you so much." he said kissing her all over, then felt her forehead. "You've got a fever."

Prim sighed,"I'm fine." she said annoyed.

Zevran smirked and tossed her over his shoulder. "Nope, you are going to rest." he said walking towards the camp.

"Put me down! I'm not sick!" she said angrily.

Zevran chuckled and continued to walk and snuck into her tent quickly.

"I forgot how annoying you are." she said as she crawled into her bedroll.

"And I forgot how sexy you are." He said huskily.

Prim rolled her eyes,"Why are you here? Thought you were still at the institution."

Zevran sighed. "I went there to get you."

"Sure you did. Now get your ass in my bedroll so I don't freeze to death."

Zevran chuckled and lied beside her, pressing his body close to hers and smelled her hair. "I forgot how you smell and feel in my arms." he said softly against her skin.

Prim kissed his neck and sniffed him like she did the demon in the fade but instead of that disgusting smell filling her nose it was that familiar colongue that she loved so much."Oh Zev, I need you now."

Zevran smirked and bucked his hips slightly against her's. "How bad?" he asked, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

"So bad that my panties are already soaked." she said softly.

Zevran smirked and snuck his hand down to feel her soaked panties, gently rubbing her covered clit. "I can feel."

Prim moaned softly, her hips bucked against his hand. "Please Zev, don't torture me like this."

Zevran smirked and pushed her on her back as he hovered over her. "Open your legs for me."

She smiled and opened her legs wide for him.

Zevran smiled and pulled off his clothes, rendering himself completely naked to her eyes. He eased himself in her core.

Prim moaned softly,"Dear Maker Zev, it's been way too long!"

Zevran groaned and began an easy loving rhythm before long it took a slow turn of becoming hard and rough, but very loving and lust filled.

Prim bit his shoulder to muffle her loud moans. She moved her hips with his so that they met each other thrust for thrust, sending sweet pleasure through her core.

Zev groaned and thrusted harder and faster before he became violent with his need to finish. Unable to hold back any longer he spilled hard and fast inside her.

Prim tasted blood on her tongue as she dug her teeth into his skin, her own sweet release overwhelming her.

Zevran fell on her as he breathed heavily. "Oh, mi dulce, how I've missed you." He said in her ear.

"I've missed you just as much. I didn't think I would ever see you again." she said softly.

Zev smirked and kissed her lovingly.

She kissed him back, her tongue slipping into his mouth

Zevran groaned and bucked his hips hard against her's.

"Do you want more?" she asked against his lips.

Zevran pulled away from her lips and grabbed her leg, pulling it over his shoulder and wrapping one around his hip as he thrusted himself into her hard and quick. Zevran groaned as she tightened around his length. "Maker, Prim. Cum for me. I need you to cum now." he painted.

Prim moaned loudly and came around him.

Zevran groaned loudly as his hot seed spilled deep within her core.

Prim smiled weakly and removed her leg from his shoulder and she laid her head on his chest."Will you stay with me for the night?"

He nodded and removed himself from her before holding her as he lied beside her.

Prim closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
